Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes
''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes ''is a Thomas/MLPFIM/Disney Crossover film to be created by Stuingtion. Plot In the small town of Propwash Junction, Dusty Crophopper is a little cropduster plane who works at a cornfield and practices aerobatic manuveurs in his spare time, dreaming of becoming a famous racer. His dreams are scorned by his boss, Leadbottom and his forklift/mechanic friend, Dottie. However, he is supported by his fuel truck friend, Chug and Thomas, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Victor, Kevin, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Zecora, Stephen, Rattlesnake Jake, and Stuingtion's Engines (who are hanging out with Dusty and he is their new best friend and they all are his best friends along with Chug). Dusty, Chug, Thomas, Twilight and the others; train for qualifiers for the upcoming Wings Across the World race. On the night before the qualifiers, Dusty asks an elderly and reclusive navy war plane named Skipper Riley to teach him how to fly well but Skipper refuses. Dusty enters the qualifiers, and although the audience mocks him for being a crop duster, he manages to wow them by his well-practiced flight maneuvers, but comes in 6th place and does not qualify. A few days later, one morning. Just then, a representative from the qualifier visits Propwash Junction looking for Dusty and announces to him that he now placed 5th. This is due to the qualifier ahead of Dusty using an illegal fuel enhancement, getting him disqualified and Dusty replacing him and he also says that Thomas, Twilight and the others all can be Dusty's teammates in the race. Later in the morning, right after Dusty sang to himself about how brave he can be in the race and to prove it to Thomas, Twilight and the others ("I Am Not Afraid"), Skipper visits him and tries to talk him out of racing, but when Dusty explains he wants to prove he's more than just a crop duster, Skipper decides to mentor Dusty on his speed and agility. While in the midst of his training, Dusty admits that he has a fear of heights, much to everyone's shock and surprise. Despite this, their training continues and when it is complete, And Stuingtion's engines train Thomas, Twilight, and the others how to fly planes and how to race. Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and all the others head off to the meeting of the race at John F. Kennedy Airport where they find a friend in a crazy but loyal Mexican race-plane named El Chupacabra who soon falls in love with a beautiful French-Canadian racer named Rochelle, who shows little interest in him. Dusty then makes a rival of the arrogant and villainous 3-time winner plane Ripslinger, who rudely dismisses him as being only a crop duster. Dusty also falls in love with a racer plane named Ishani, who becomes supportive of him, even though our heroes playfully teased him about him now having a crush on her. But to the CMC's shock, Diamond Tirara and Silver Spoon are competing too in which make fun of them ofthem being beaten by them and then they start to make fun of Dusty for bring in the race being a dirty crop duster. Later that night; our heroes explain to Dusty about the rivalry between the CMC and rich duo (even Peter Sam bringing up the Gabby Gums scheme and the duo working for the Decepticons.) Dusty then too grows a hatred for the duo and vows to give them a piece of his mind. During the first leg of the race from New York to Iceland, Dusty's refusal to fly high causes him, Thomas, Twilight and the others to finish in last place ultimately due to him collecting ice on the wings from the freezing ocean and his endurance level to cope with the temperature. During the second leg of the race to Germany, Dusty shows good sportsmanship by him, Thomas, Twilight and the others saving another racer, Bulldog from crashing when his eyes get squirted with oil from one of his propellers because of an overheated engine, thus winning Bulldog's respect but finishing last again. In India, Ishani gives Dusty some advice on how he, Thomas, Twilight and the others can fly low through the Himalayas by following some railroad tracks. However, they all are forced to fly through a tunnel and barely avoids a head-on collision with a steam train (with Twilight quickly used her teleporting spell to get him, herself, Thomas and all the others out to safety right before they even hit it), but miraculously finished first in Nepal. Dusty then realizes Ishani deliberately gave him bad advice in order to get a new propeller from Ripslinger and he shuns her. As the race continues, Dusty and our heroes gets into first place again in Shanghai. There, Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others manage to help El Chupacabra win over Rochelle with a romantic song, which works a little too well. In the next race across the Pacific Ocean, Ripslinger's henchmen, Ned and Zed, destroy Dusty's navigation antenna as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon use a machine gun they installed on their plane to damage the CMC's navigation. Lost and low on fuel, Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others miraculously are found by two Super Hornets who escort them to the USS "Flysinhower" which allows them to land and refuel. While on the carrier, Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others see a hall of fame set up for Skipper's squadron, but discover Skipper only flew one mission, which contradicts his previous reputation as a veteran of many battles. They are then forced to take off in order to try and beat an oncoming storm, but the storm becomes very violent with enormous waves. Dusty gets distracted from flying due to his thoughts about Skipper and he ends up crashing into the ocean but is eventually rescued. He, Thomas, Twilight and the others are flown to Mexico to their friends, but Dusty is severely damaged and may never fly again. Skipper confesses to Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others that he did indeed fly only one mission in the Pacific theatre where his entire squad of trainees was killed in an attack on the Japanese Navy. Skipper was the only survivor, but torn by his guilt, he never trained another plane or flew again. After that, Thomas and Twilight go off to a dark corner of the medical hanger and while they're there, Twilight laments over Skipper's terrible mistake and how much misery he's brought to both themselves, their team and friends and to their best friend Dusty. Demoralized and heartbroken, Dusty begins to consider dropping out of the race, while Scootaloo decides to give up, thinking the 2 rich stuck up duo has beaten them, but Dusty is encouraged by his friends, Thomas, Twilight and the others to continue and the fellow racers (sans Ripslinger, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon of course) and many of his newfound fans all donate parts to have Dusty repaired. While Duncan gives Scootaloo her confidence back by reminding her who she was and how she never gave up before. ("Hearts as Strong as Horses"). With a change of heart and morale restored, Dusty becomes determined to win the race but Ripslinger still won't give up and plots to sabotage his chances of winning. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon then try to crash the CMC. He and his goons ambush Dusty, Thomas and Twilight, as the rich fillies try to shoot down the CMC but are thwarted by Skipper, who overcame his guilt and came to help them and the others. Then the Skarloey engines who've had enough with the rich fillies' cheating draw fire at their plane, Duncan manges to take out the tail fins, Sir Handel takes out the wings flaps, Skarloey then shooots holes in the fuel tank, as Peter Sam and Luke put a bunch of holes in the fuseluge, Dusty quickly aids them and uses his new prop to grind up the tail and then take out Silver Spoon's machine gun, then Scootaloo flies their plane next to the rich fillies, then shoots Diamond Tiara with her Desert Eagle, (remembering a story that TC heard about during WWI) then Diamond Tiara gets so distracted from her pain that she lets go of the joystick and then their plane plumments to the ground and explodes. When trying to catch up with Ripslinger and with Thomas, Twilight and the rest of our heroes right by his side and telling him that he can do it, Dusty conquers his fear of heights when his engine starts losing power, forcing him and our heroes to ride the Jetstream. While in the Jetstream, Rainbow Dash was going so very fast that she made a Sonic Rainboom, much to everyone's and Dusty's surprise and happiness. Dusty, Thomas, Twilight, the others and Ripslinger make it to the finish line in New York and when it looks like Ripslinger will win, his ego gets the best of him and slows down to have his picture taken. Dusty seizes the opportunity and wins the race while Ripslinger crashes into some portable toilets. Dusty is congratulated by his friends and fans and and even Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, who both came to celebrate his and our heroes' victory and congratulating Dusty for finally overcoming his fear of heights and also the Wonderbolts came to congratulate Rainbow Dash on her victory and to finally meet J.J. in person. Skipper thanks Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others for giving him the confidence to fly again. Then Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are towed into veiw on their damaged plane by Marshall P.F. "T.C.'s uncle" and then are taken away to prison for using nitrous oxide in their plane, with Diamond Tiara yelling that she will have revenge. But Duncan states that she never beat them because their idiots then Dusty flings mud on her. In the epilogue, Skipper rejoins the navy with Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others as his partners and they take a flight together. ("Hearts as Strong as Horses" reprise) Trivia *Princess Celestia and Princess Luna only appeared at the end of this movie. *Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon will be competing in the race. *Zecora, Stephen, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Sharky, Willy (the train), Mako, Rattlesnake Jake, The Miner Trains (Steam Grindor, Steam Mech, Mucker, Steam Claw D., Steam Driller, Steam Sweeper and Steam Exavator), T.C., Hugs, Buzz, J.J., Socky, Skunky, 1206, The Planet Trains (Zip, Dazzlen, Dusten, Gustis, Rings, Uray, Tune and Shiver) and Marshall P.F. will guest star in this fim. *The storyline contiunes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes: Fire and Rescue. *While Dusty sings "I Am Not Afraid" to himself in his hangar, it is revealed that on a small table with a brown vase (maybe his nightstand), he now has a framed picture of Thomas, Twilight and their whole Adventures team and in the picture, it says "To Dusty", as it was a special gift to him. *Thomas and the rest of all the engines are able to fly and float for a really, really long time and are all able to fly and float again, even before and after they are on land, due to Twilight's Magic and then special planes built by Stuingtion's engines. *When flying, our heroes are idenified by their plane names. *''Planes, My Little Pony Equestria Girls'' and Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway were released on DVD as well as Thomas and Friends: Series 17 and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Series 4 will be on air in 2013. Songs #'Nothing Can Stop Me Now ' - Mark Holman #'I Am Not Afraid' - Dusty Crophopper (in Piglet's voice) #'You Can Fly!' - Chorus #'You Don't Stop NYC' - Chris Classic and Alada D #'Franz's Song (Ein Crop Duster Can Race') - Franz #'Fly' - Jon Stevens of The Dead Daisies #'Love Machine' - El Chupacabra and Antonio Sol #'Hearts Strong as Horses' - Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo #Music score - He's a Pirate #Music score - Train Chase #(End Credits) - Collision of Worlds #(End Credits) - You've Got a Friend in Me The names of the planes *Thomas and Twilight - The Blue Twilight Streak *Skarloey - Skare Bullet *Percy - The Saddlewing *Pinkie - The Pinker *James - The Red Streak *Rarity and Spike - The Jewel Jetstream *Gordon - The Express Flight *Rainbow Dash - The Supersonic Rainbow *Henry - The Flying Green *Fluttershy - The Butterfly #1 *Rheneas - The Gallant Flyer *Toby - The Tramway Zoom *Applejack - The Zap Apple *Edward - The Duel Banker *Emily - The Emerald Streaker *Bash, Dash, & Ferdinand - The Chainsaw *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo - The Tri-Crusader *Sir Handel -The Blue Falcon *Peter Sam - The Zippin' Stuart *Duncan - The Rockin' Flyer *Charlie - The Jokester Jockey *Hiro - The Samurai Ninja of Night *Luke - The Irish Racer *Shining Armor and Cadance - The Love in Shining Armor *Victor, Zecora, and Kevin- The Cuban Zebra *Rusty - The Rusty Missile *Stephen - The Kingwing *Sharky, Mako, and Willy - The Air Seas *Steamy, Evan, Puffy, Shai-Shay and Rattlesnake Jake - The Western Speed *T.C. and Hugs - The Turbo Wings *Buzz - The Orange Banker *J.J. -The Purple Comet (Note: This is not a plane, It's just J.J. wearing wings and prepared by booster jets in his tender and his race train name) *Socky - The Wind Sock *Skunky - The Flying Skunk *The Miner Trains - The Gold Rust *The Planet Trains - The Planet Shuttle *1206 - The Diesel Speeder *Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon - The Silver Diamond Also see #The Opening scene #Dusty asks Skipper/Tryouts #Dusty's in the race! #Finding transport for Thomas and Twi's team/"I Am Not Afraid"/Skipper Visits Dusty #Dusty admits his fear #Training for the race #Flying to John F. Kennedy Airport/You Can Fly! #Meeting the competitors #Explaining to Dusty about the rich duo #The first leg of the race #The second leg of the race/Dusty saves Bulldog #Advice from Ishana/The 4th leg of the race #Helping El Chupacabra win Rochelle #Lost at sea/On the carrier #In the storm/Skipper's Story/You're a racer #The final leg of the Race #The final battle scene #Dusty Conquers His Fear #Dusty Wins The Race/Ending Category:Spin-off films Category:Stuingtion